This invention relates to a method and means for the generation of gas for use as a fuel for internal combustion engines. More specifically, this invention relates to a method for rapidly generating fuel gas from water ad carbon.
It is the applicant's belief that a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen (COH.sub.2) is a gas which will burn very clean in oxygen or air, and that the gas maybe used as a fuel for an internal combustion engine. When burned, COH.sub.2 produces carbon dioxide and water vapor, thereby adding very little, if any, pollution to the environment.
If COH.sub.2 gas is produced for use as a fuel for an internal combustion engine, a problem arises in the storage of the same which maybe a fuel hazard. In order to eliminate the storage problem, it is desirable to produce the as on an on-demand basis.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a method and means for the on-demand generation of gas from water and carbon for use as a fuel for internal combustion engines.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for forming COH.sub.2 gas.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method and means for the on-demand gas generation from water by oxidizing carbon in water, hereby producing COH.sub.2 gas.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a process for the on-demand generation of gas from water for use as a fuel for internal combustion engines which is safe to use and which eliminates storage problems associated with such a process.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.